


Love blooming on the battlefield

by Congar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congar/pseuds/Congar





	Love blooming on the battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul Dichromatism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883084) by [BlackRazorBill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRazorBill/pseuds/BlackRazorBill). 



The rigid coats guarding the entrance of the run down tent curl with disciplined strength as the freshly pressed arms are thrown up in salute for the monster bending under the flaps that are acting as the barrier from the machinery of the monster army grinding loudly outside. “At ease,” she commands nonchalantly with her muzzle deep inside a folder, murmuring quietly to themselves as they read. 

As the dismissed guards make their way outside the tent they sweep up dust that rushes into the tent alongside a gust of wind, staining the imposing officer’s boots. The decorated fatigues flutter in the air, and when they settle down the monster notices the dust caught on her boots. The monster narrows her eyes at the particles gathered on the laces and an annoyed frown grows on her face as her recently spit shined leather finish has gone to the wind just five minutes after she got done with them. With an annoyed sigh the shoes are brushed off against the plastic flaps still in the monster’s hand.

“Someone you knew?” laughs the human, causing their handcuffs to rattle against the chains holding them in place. Some of the dust that followed in finds it way down the human’s lungs, and his laugh turns into a bitter cough.

“No wonder you were caught so easily if just a whiff of dust makes you cough your lungs out. I would recommend you stop that, you’ll need them to tell me what I want to know,” the monsters scoffs as she throws the folder before the hawking human. Despite the extensive reinforcements the chair still complains loudly as the officers sits down, “though to be fair the report states that the unit found you hunched over what was finally identified as the remains of a human body,” the officer leans over the table, which sings its protest louder than the chair, and folds her fingers underneath her chin. She smile knowing the question she’s about to ask. She let it hang for a second before raising an eyebrow, “Someone you knew?”

She flinches as the human lunges at her, “I’ll kill every last one of you!” the human screams at the top of his lungs. Every fiber of his being is tensed with boiling hatred. The magical shackles holds the human back though, less than a centimeter from the officer’s grinning visage. The flaps are opened as the guards outside sense sudden shift in the officer’s aura, “Is everything alright?”

The officer waves the guard away as she leans underneath and reaches for the folder she dropped. The human’s head comes crashing down on theirs. The weathered tent is filled with pained grunts, and condescending laughter, and again the guard peeks inside. The officer dismisses them as far away as she can think before turning back to the groaning human, “Not the brightest soul, are you?” the officer teases as the human tries to find a cool spot on the table to rest their head on. The monster massages theirs, “I’m surprised it didn’t hurt more considering how dense you must be to decide to try that. You might be stronger than me physically, but a rock won’t hurt a boulder even if it was thrown by Undyne. Well, perhaps she could, but I digress, you get my point.”

The officer opens the folder and pulls out a piece of paper. “Sergeant Diol,” the monster laughs again, “can’t believe you’re using military terms,” before regaining their posture, “born and raised on human grid 05-1D northbound, known to the humans as ‘Trislot’. Is this correct?”

“Fuck you.”

“My human is a little rusty, could you repeat that?” the officer asks softly as she moves her legs from underneath the table. She hits her knee on the underside of it, purely on accident of course, causing the human to again groan loudly, before resting her legs on top of the table. She cross them like she does her arms, and again knock on the table to get the human’s attention.

“Fuck! You!”

“So yes, then?” the officer nods in thanks, “Perfect, always nice to get off on the right foot. Speaking of that, how is yours?”

The officer lifts up her hand and with a pinch of her fingers the magical shackles around the human’s ankles contract violently. The magic squeezes the broken bones inside.

“Is this correct?” the officer’s voice strains as it tries to overtake the screams from the human.

Diol’s entire leg overwhelms him in pain. He knows his training, he knows what he’s supposed to do, but he can’t! It hurts too much, “Yes!” he surrenders, “Yes, it’s true.”

The officer lets a smile form, and relaxes her hand. Diol curls up on the table, trying desperately to contain his pain.

The officer returns to ther papers, “The human, that’s you, was captured during a failed raid on a convoy escorting high ranking officer Jioly, that’s me, and was subsequently taken prisoner per careful assessment of their mental and physical state, and on the behest of Jioly, who requested their capture over execution citing scientific interest overruling standard procedure. The field in question being the further understanding of the sexual tendencies among humans, since Jioly stated on record,” Jioly clears her throat, “Because he fucked my car up.”

Diol cocks his head at the statement. Jioly catches his eyes, and leans closer to him with the report, “I added that last part. So,” Jioly leans back into her chair, “why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

Diol musters enough strength to sit up again in his chair. His head is still pounding, and his leg is shaking. With a glare and with his teeth clenched in anger, he seizes up his captor. A large and intimidating figure, with a mix of fur and skin covering its body. As beige as the sand underneath her, she sits with her dotted arms crossed, waiting for an answer. With a rough yet slim claw she scratches her muzzle, and removes some strands stuck on her whiskers. She leans over the table causing the fabric on her chest to stretch from the protrusions underneath. She snaps her thick and feral fingers in front of Diol’s face, and points to her orange eyes, “Eyes up here, human,” she taps her chest, “This is just plumage, so get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Like I would ever see you as anything else than murderers.”

Jioly lifts her eyebrows up playfully, “Oh, I wouldn’t be so quick about that, human., but please, continue.”

Diol shoots them down with a look of pure hatred, “You take our land, you take our freedom, and yet you have the audacity to think that you’re the morally right,” he spits towards Jioly. It lands on a silver medal with a cross on it, “Those medals that you’re wearing, those are human made. I recognize the insignia. Can’t earn your own so instead you steal from the humans you butcher without remorse?”

With her wrinkled brow furrowed at the saliva running down her fatigues she reaches into a pocket of hers, and takes out a small vial. She scoops up as much as she can and puts the vial back into her front pocket. Diol grinds his teeth at the sight of it, “Disgusting.”

“Like I said, human, I’m a researcher studying the way you and your kind reproduce. If you answer my questions and prove to be an asset to me and my research you’ll be treated well, I can assure you that. You’re the first live human for this kind of research, don’t waste the opportunity.”

Diol’s face twists in disgust, “You monsters are despicable. You killed my friends and family, and now you’re asking me how we fuck?! The hell is wrong with you?”

“It’s a matter of scientific knowledge, human. To further understand what makes us different,” Jioly shifts her weight in her chair, “and what makes us similar.”

Dumbfounded, Diol stares with his face wrinkled in confusion and disgust, “You killed my friends!” he roars, “People I’ve known my entire life bled out in my hands. I felt their life fade away.”

Jioly again bends over the folder, “Says here that no souls were captured during the counterattack, the bodies and equipment were destroyed in an explosion before they could be recovered. Must’ve been hard for you, knowing you were the one that had to press the button.”

“Don’t you dare patronize me! It’s because of you that they’re dead! This war is your doing! The deaths are on your hands! I will not rest until everyone of you are dust.”

“You’re brave, Diol, not many humans would have this sprunk after what they’ve been through.”

“You have no idea, monster!” Diol gnarls, “For as long as I can remember I’ve always been under your boot. I’ve not given up hope though, I know that you’ll have your justice. We locked you up once, we can do it again. We’re stronger than you, and sooner rather than later, you’ll be back in that hellhole you crawled out of.”

The air in the sun drenched tent is just a spark away from igniting into a deadly fire. Jioly inspects this strange human. Despite seeing so much death, he looks so alive. His determination shines around him, almost as bright as the sun. She wonders, but quickly shakes the thought away. She straightens her back, and adjusts herself in her seat, “Human,” she hawks as she hears the unsteady tone of her voice, “I’m gonna give you one more chance, answer my questions, and you’ll be treated well.”

This time the spit lands on Jioly’s face.

“Fuck. You.”

With an embroidered handkerchief Jioly wipes her face with a deep sigh. Diol notices that the wrinkles on her face turning softer. Her eyes relaxes, and her posture too. She looks, sad. But how? And why? Diol doesn’t understand.

“You and your soul will be sent for extraction in an hour,” Jioly informs before closing her folder. She shoots out her chair with her head lowered, “You had your chance to help me find a peaceful solution to this unnecessary violence.”

“W-what?” Diol stutters out in utter confusion.

“Since my attempts to encourage your soul through determination failed I can no longer continue my research with you,” Jioly explains with her folder underneath her arm.

“What!”

“You humans reproduce with your souls, right?” Jioly starts flipping through her folder, “And by encouraging it, i.e making it determined, you reproduce by soul fusing. It’s why human souls can handle so much determination. It has proven effective on captive soul since pain and hostility is the quickest way to increase determination. So I chose that as my approach,” and turns a page over. She produces a pen from the folder and bounces the backside against the table, and places it on the paper.

Jioly’s questioning eyes hangs on Diol’s stumped expression. She’s patient with it though, waiting for his jaw to slowly get back into place from the sandy floor that it hit with an almost audible thud.

“What?” Diol finally manages to produce. It’s slurred though, the words having been filtered through innumerable amounts of stunned muscles before finally stumbling out from his confused tongue, “How even?”

Jioly looks up from her paper, “So you’re telling me my hypothesis is wrong?”

The question hits Diol like a tsunami, sweeping away any and all possibility for him to answer. His head lowers, and his eyes dart back and forth looking for anything sensible to prove to himself that this isn’t a fever dream. The squeaking of the chair cuts his ears, but it will have to do, “Yes!” he shouts, “What the goddamn shit is going on right now?”

Jioly nods to herself, and bends down to make some notes on her papers. Diol can hear her murmuring to herself, and he looks around the tent for anything that can explain this. He finds nothing.

He snaps his head back as Jioly lifts hers up, “So how do you do?”

Diol can’t believe his ears.

Jioly hears her own question, and quickly puts her hand up in defense,“Sorry, let me rephrase that,” and hawks out of embarrassment, “So how do you humans reproduce?”

“You,” Diol blinks in utter bewilderment, “Are you fucking serious?”

“There’s that word again,” Jioly comments to herself and noting it with utmost haste, “Fuck,” she lets it build up in her mouth again to get a feel of it, “Fuck,” she repeats, “that’s the name of the act, right? Could you confirm?”

Diol shrugs, “I mean, yeah,” but catches his tongue. He furrows his brow in a stern defense, “No, I’m not gonna give you anything, monster.”

Jioly straightens her back again, “Could I perhaps tell you why I’m pursuing my research? Maybe then you’ll understand,” and looks pleadingly at Diol while rubbing her arm uncomfortably, “You see, I seek to understand the difference between our species from the start of our lives, from when we’re born. In doing that, I hope to learn what it is that causes these massive divides between us on a fundamental level. How and why our souls differ so much. I just,” she slams her fist down on the table, “I just want to find a peaceful solution to this bloodshed!”

Diol is taken back by her sudden burst of passionate outrage. He flinches back from her huffing body. Her fist starts to shake, and it travels up her arm throughout her entire body. It takes a while for her to notice “Dammit,” she berates herself while regaining her composure.

“Wait, you don’t want us humans dead?”

Jioly shakes her head, “No! I want us to live together in peace, and if there’s anything I can do to make that a reality I will dedicate my soul to it happening.”

“I,” Diol doesn’t know what to say, “I don’t know what to say.”

He sits quiet while Jioly tries to steady her shaky breathing. What the flipping heck is happening right now? Is this monster for real? Is she telling the truth? She looks genuinely upset about it.

Jioly’s attempts fail miserably, “You must think of me as one of those warmongering officers, and rightfully so. It seems that my hypothesis was not only wrong, but it has alienated me from the first and perhaps only chance I had for this. I only had so much time to produce a finding for my research before I’m to be assigned somewhere else. I took a risk, and I blew it.”

“Are,” Diol can’t believe that he’s about to really ask this question. He hesitates, mulling over it in his head. A quick glance at Jioly expression forces his tongue though. Diol joined the militia to put an end to this war. He’s seen his friends die, he doesn’t want to lose any more. If there really is a chance for it to end peacefully, should he take it? His eyes hang on Jioly’s. Orange like the setting sun, they stare back at him pleadingly. Her mouth shakes as if it’s trying, and failing, to hold in a beg for help. She mouths something to him.

“Please.”

“Are you telling the truth, Jioly?”

She nods with the utmost sincerity that Diol has ever seen. He sighs deeply, “I want to answer your questions, Jioly, but I also want you to promise me what you did before.”

“You’ll be under my protection, human.”

Diol sighs, “What do you want to know?”

Flustered, Jioly puts a hand up to her cheek, “I,” she shifts her weight uncomfortably again and crosses her legs, “I want to know everything.” 

She leans forward over the table, and with her free hand she runs a claw up her uniform. She stops it at the top button, “I saw you staring here before, human,” and with a confident flick she flicks it away. The two flaps of fabric fly apart and her plumage presents itself, being barely constrained by the struggling buttons underneath. She blinks sheepishly and places her hand gently on her chest, “Is this what you humans like?”

Diol’s mystified breathing is all the answer she needs. She leans forward, exposing her entire plumage to Diol. A sharp gulp forces a giggle out of her, and she moves her eyes up to his again. With a final dot of her pen she scoots out her chair with her behind. Her fingers glides on the table as she makes herself around it. She flicks it off the table and up Diol’s chin. She tilts it up to her, “I know we have this common between us though,” and locks her lips with his. The soft fur on her face tickles him at first. Her whiskers bounce on his unshaven face, she’s feeling his form.

Her tongue is rough as it seeks his. She surrounds his with her own, wanting desperately for him to join. He doesn’t, and she lets his lips go with a playful nibble.

“Human,” she whispers gently in his ear, “I want to know everything, help me save our species.”

She seeks his tongue again, and this time he joins her. She lets her fingers part his hair. Her leg grinds against his as she steps over and places herself on his lap. Her soft behind settles comfortably onto his knees, and her chest pushes up against his as she drags herself closer to him.

A squeal interrupts them both. Jioly looks down, something bumped against her inner thigh. With a curiosity she’s never felt before she examines it with her hand. It’s underneath his pants, so she unbuckles it. It slams against her underneath. She feels Diol shiver in pleasure as she moves to examine it closer. She moves her hips again, and Diol tongue stiffens. She moves them again, and for the first time, she see him smile.

“Oh, my human, thank you,” she whispers into his mouth, “thank you for teaching me.”

She strokes his head again, and tilts it backwards. She cocks her head just slightly, and rubs his cheek with her thumb, “But what would Vynes say about this?”

Diol freezes.

Jioly starts moving her hips rhythmically again, “Yes, what would Vynes say about this, human? Would your girlfriend be angry seeing you with the monster that captured her? The monster that extracted her soul and forced it to tell her about human mating?”

His eyes dart across her face in a panic. Jioly moves her muzzle close to him again. Her breathing quickens as well as her hips, “Tell me, human, tell me everything. What would your female say if she saw you mating with a monster? Tell me! I want to know!”

Diol struggles against himself, but the feeling is too strong. It’s overwhelming him, and he can’t stop it. His entire body tenses, “No,” he whimpers out as he’s too weak to stop his body. His strength drains, and he loses control.

Jioly marks another vial with a pen as she instructs the two guards standing outside the tent, “Prepare him for extraction, I’ve learned as much as I could from him,” she makes a final note on the paper.

“Humans can reproduce without love.”

And with that she closes the folder and hands it to a guard who gives her another. She raises a playful eyebrow at the name at the top of it.

Vynes.


End file.
